Unexpected Love
by ZBrid95
Summary: This is about the unlikely happenings between Captain Hook and Emma Swan from Once Upon a Time. I hope you enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up screaming from her nightmare. She was breathing hard and looking around frantically to make sure everyone was still with her. She counted; Snow, Mulan, and Aura. _Okay good…no one has left me yet. _She thought to herself. Snow sat up when she heard Emma's scream. "Emma, what happened?!" Snow asked, panicked and worried about her daughter. "Nothing…just a nightmare," Emma replied, not looking at her mother but looking over into the woods. "Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked and then looked over towards the woods to see what her daughter was staring at. Emma shook her head and then stood up, walking towards the trees curiously. Snow grabbed the bow that was on her back and walked behind Emma as she heard a rustling in the trees.

Emma gasped as a figure landed in front of her. "Well well. I thought you would've left by now," the figure sneered. He slowly moved closer to Emma and Snow until his body was in the moonlight enough that he was recognizable. "Hook," Snow said softly and glared at him. "How did you find us? And where's Cora?" Hook walked forward more. "It's not really all that difficult to find a princess and a queen who are heading towards a beanstalk," he responded as his eyes moved from Snow to Emma and he looked her over. Emma stood up straighter and glared at Hook. "How do you know that's where we're going?" Emma snapped. Hook looked at her and smirked. "Because I know that the only way to get out of here is to find the compass…and the giant is the one who has it," he responded and grinned at Emma.

Emma's eyes narrowed and she turned away from Hook and looked to Snow and the others. "Let's go," she said and she picked up her things. Mulan nodded to Emma and helped Aura up and then led the way towards the beanstalk. Snow glared at Hook before walking off with the group. Hook smirked and took the shorter way to the beanstalk, beating them there by over an hour. Snow had made her way to the front of the group and was leading them towards the clearing. She stopped and drew her bow when she saw Hook. "Is it your every intention of getting in our way?" she snapped and glared at him. Hook chuckled and shook his head. "No your majesty, it is my intention of helping you," he said and then stood up. "The beanstalk is spelled, but I have something that can get me past it," he said as he held up a pair of wrist cuffs. He snapped one on his own wrist and looked to Emma. Emma looked at her group and then walked up to Hook. "I'm going up there," she said. "Emma no, you can't," Snow said, "It's too dangerous," Emma looked to Snow and sighed. "What other choice do we have?" she asked as she took the cuff from Hook. Mulan walked over to Emma and handed her a bag. "This is sleeping powder. Get close enough to the giant and make him inhale this. He should be out long enough for you to get the compass.

Emma nodded and took the bag from Mulan. Snow sighed and looked at her daughter. "Be careful Emma," she said softly. Emma nodded and then turned to Hook who had already stepped into the barrier guarding the beanstalk. Emma stepped past the boundary and put her hands on the beanstalk. "Let's go," she said to Hook, and with that, they began to climb.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma pulled herself up on the last part of the beanstalk and grunted as she hit the ground. Hook pulled himself up next to her and sat down. "Well wasn't that fun?" he asked her jokingly. She sat up and glared at him, breathing hard. "Do I look like I had fun climbing that fucking thing?" she growled. She stood up and looked around. Her brows wrinkled as she saw all the bones and blood stains on the ground. "Home sweet home right?" Hook whispered as he looked at everything around them. Emma jumped slightly as Hook was behind her. "Not for me," she said and walked forward slowly. She had the bag of sleeping powder clutched in her hand as she walked towards the massive door to the giant's palace. Hook stopped her and looked at her. "How are we going to get him to inhale that?" he asked her as he looked towards the door to the castle. Emma looked around and then spotted a pillar that had been broken in half. She walked over to it and tried to find a way up. Hook looked around to help her and then when he turned back, Emma was already on top of the pillar and looking down at Hook. "Now just make a bunch of noise to draw him out," she whispered down to him. Hook glared at her and sighed. He walked in front of the door and began yelling and throwing rocks at the door.

Soon after Hook started throwing rocks at the door, the ground began to shake and the door swung open, almost knocking Emma off the pillar. She screamed as she fell onto her stomach on the top of the pillar and gripped onto the side of the stone. She groaned and opened the bag as the giant turned his head to her. She threw the bag of dust at him as his mouth opened and the bag landed in his mouth and he swallowed it. She watched as the giant began to sway and finally fell over, nearly landing on Hook. Emma tried to keep her grip on the pillar but slipped and fell. Hook was suddenly under Emma as she landed in his arms and then pushed him to the ground. He grunted and looked at her with a sigh. "Are you alright?" he asked. Emma nodded and sat up getting off him. She gasped in pain and gripped her stomach and then took away one of her hands which was now covered in blood. She looked at Hook and wrapped her arm over her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. "Get the damn compass. That beast will wake up soon and if we don't get out of here before he wakes…" she stopped to catch her breath. "We're dead," she said softly and groaned as she scooted herself against a rock to keep herself upright.

Hook looked at her and then stood, running into the giant's castle to try and find the compass. As he entered the main part of the castle he shook his head. "Damnit," he muttered. There was gold all around him and piled high almost to the ceiling. He sighed as he began his search. He was in the castle for about an hour before he heard his name. He looked around and cleared his throat. "Emma?" he called out. "I found it," she responded weakly. Hook ran out of the castle and back to Emma who had the compass gripped in her hand. He looked at her and then looked at the compass in her hands. It was bloody and old looking but it was still the compass they needed. "We need to get you out of here," he said softly and took the compass and put it in his pocket and picked her up carefully. Emma wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest. She groaned softly and closed her eyes. Hook walked carefully over to the top of the beanstalk. He looked at Emma. "How long can you hold on?" He asked. Emma looked at him and shrugged. "As long as I can," she whispered. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck and then held onto him as he began to make his way down the beanstalk.


End file.
